It is known a device for diamond-burnishing of small diameter holes, comprising a stem, a runner, some bars, an inertial bob, a rod with a diamond indenter, a counterweight (see the paper by S. R. Abulkhanov. Surface roughness examination of small diameter holes in 12Cr18Ni9Ti steel pieces after treatment by diamond-burnishing, and S. R. Abulkhanov. Highly efficient methods and tools for mechanical machining of materials. Kuibyshev Aviation Institute.—Kuibyshev, 1984. P. 83-88).
A drawback of the above disclosed structure of the device resides in inadequate quality of the treated surface, in the impossibility to use standard diamond-burnishing tools, in the impossibility to provide precise adjustment of the treated hole caliber, when the pressing force is provided by one inertial weight without participation of a counterweight. This device is taken as the closest prior art.
An object of the present invention is to enlarge the functional possibilities of the device design, to improve the quality of the treated hole surface, and the endurance of the burnishing tool.